<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to This One-Night Show by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184493">Welcome to This One-Night Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), brooklyn 99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, One Shot, Rough Sex, Screaming, Sex Work, Sex Worker, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slut kink, whore kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Dozerman orders Violet, a sex worker, to his cabin for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Dozerman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to This One-Night Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who are curious, the title is from the lyrics of ‘So Lonely’ by The Police. Seemed appropriate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Car snaking its way up a steep hill, Violet peered out through the thick woods before glancing back at her phone. She hoped they gave her the right address. They drove for over 45 minutes and there was no sign she’d be arriving anytime soon. Sitting back with a sigh, she scrolled through her phone for a while until gravel crunched under the tires and the car rolled to a stop.</p><p>    “Well, here you go.” Out the window Violet saw a small log cabin overlooking a lake, with a dock, and a canoe upturned on the beach.</p><p>    <em> Sweet Jesus, it looks like a scene out of a fucking horror movie. </em> Considering telling the driver to turn around and bring her back to the city, Violet thought over the stack of bills crammed in her kitchen, remembering that whoever the cabin owner was, they paid double for her time. So thanking the driver, she steeled herself and approached the door.</p><p>    Knocking, a tall man with dark, wavy brown hair whipped it open as if he’d been standing immediately on the other side. “Hello there.” He said sternly. </p><p>    “Hello.” Violet was unnerved, her heel nearly sliding backward off the step at his sudden appearance. The man wore an almost impossibly crisp white button up shirt, tight about his neck and wrists, and dark gray slacks. </p><p>    “You must be the call girl.” Tilting his head slightly, Violet noticed he hadn’t blinked once yet.</p><p>    She nodded, smoothing her hands over her tight red dress. “Yes, the agency sent m—“</p><p>    “You’re three minutes late.” The man held a smart watch up incredibly close to her face.</p><p>    Staring at it, then shifting her eyes to his face, Violet blinked. “Uh...yeah. Long drive from the city.”</p><p>    Lowering his wrist, he took a deep breath and pursed his lips. “I appreciate punctuality.”</p><p>    Violet narrowed her eyes. “Okay then, so…” She waited, but he just stared at her for what might’ve been a full minute before taking a step back and gesturing into the cabin.</p><p>    “Come on in, please.” His movements were stiff, almost animatronic. Walking inside, Violet was instantly struck by how sterile the interior was. Spotlessly clean, every piece of furniture and anything resting on top of it seemed to be at perfect right angles. Any artwork on the walls was excessively modern, all geometric shapes and hard lines, and not a single frame had the slightest tilt. The ambiance of the place made her nervous.</p><p>    “Would you care for something to drink? Wine perhaps?” Striding to the kitchen with swift, sure steps, he held up a bottle that was half empty and Violet eyed it suspiciously.</p><p>    “Just water for me, thanks.”</p><p>    He nodded. “Very good.” Filling a glass and handing it to her, she noticed his hands were quite large as he indicated they take a seat in the living room.</p><p>    “So,” He rested his ankle on the opposite knee. “I’m Seth. What’s your name?” </p><p>    Taking a sip of water, she continued looking around the room. “Violet.”</p><p>    “<em> Vi- </em> oh <em> -le </em>-t.” Seth drew out her name, putting unnecessary emphasis on the last letter, and for the first time she saw real emotion in his face: lust. She felt his eyes crawling over her body and saw the fingers of one hand twitch a little.</p><p>    Clearing her throat, Violet tossed her crimson hair over a shoulder. “So, Seth…” Determined not to let this man intimidate her, she stared directly into those piercing cobalt eyes. <em> If he wasn’t so creepy, he’d actually be quite handsome. </em> “What is it you want tonight, exactly?”</p><p>    “Oh…” Slowly uncrossing and recrossing his legs, Seth scratched at his chin, eyes ticking up gradually from Violet’s legs to her face as he spoke. “I want <em> several </em>things.”</p><p>    Setting down her glass, Violet sat back in the chair. “Well, why don’t you tell me, Seth?”</p><p>    Seth took a shuddering breath. “First, I want to touch you. Make you wet.  Make you cum with my fingers. Then I want to eat that pussy until your screams scare the birds out of the trees.” His eyes never left hers, his expression didn’t change as he continued. “I want your pretty mouth around my cock. I want to fuck your face if you’ll let me. Cum in your tight throat.” Swallowing, Seth continued. “I want to fuck you. Hard. And rough. And angry. I want to make you cum on my cock so goddamn hard you can’t walk tomorrow. And I want you to look at me while we’re doing it like you fucking <em> loathe </em> me.” Upper lip shaking, Seth’s hand closed into a fist.</p><p>    Blinking a few times, Violet slowly nodded. “Okay. We can do all that.”</p><p>    “Great!” Seth hopped to his feet, clapping, demeanor suddenly falsely cheery. “Let’s go.” Eyeing him warily, Violet followed him to the bedroom, which she was unsurprised to find was just as flawless as the rest of the place. Entering, she was tilting her head to examine a painting consisting mostly of lime green triangles when she heard the door shut and suddenly Seth was pressed up against her from behind, a hand pulling her hair to the side, breath warm on her neck.</p><p>    Tensing, his arms came around Violet as Seth began brushing his lips over the sensitive skin below her ear, one big hand crawling up to dip below the neckline of her dress and unearth one of her breasts, massaging her tenderly. Taking her earlobe in his teeth, Seth’s other hand inched the hem of her dress up to her waist and his fingers found their way between her thighs, rubbing over Violet’s panties. </p><p>    Whatever his social failings, Seth knew what he was doing with his hands and Violet relaxed against him, growing moist beneath his touch as he slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties, parting her lips and beginning to circle her clit with aching precision.</p><p>    Mouth falling open, a soft gasp escaped Violet and she began rocking forward into his hand. “Yeah, you like that?” Seth breathed against the skin of her neck. “You like the way I touch you?”</p><p>    “Yeah…” Violet nodded, biting her lip. </p><p>    Seth pulled down one of her spaghetti straps and kissed her shoulder. “Say, <em> ‘Yes, sir’. </em>” Fingers speeding up, Seth began rubbing her clit hard.</p><p>    “Yes, sir. I like it.” Moans started to rise from Violet’s throat as she grew slick with desire.</p><p>    Changing up his technique, Seth used his thumb, index, and ring finger to form a triangle around her swollen clit, and began lightly tugging, milking Violet’s clit in a way that made her knees buckle and her reach an arm back to grip around his neck.</p><p>    “Ooh you like that, huh? You like the way I play with your pussy, don’t you?” Going faster, Violet’s body began to writhe in his arms, and were Seth not holding her up, she would’ve slithered to the floor.</p><p>    “<em> Yes, sir, yes! I love it! I love it! Fuck! FUCK! </em>” Curving forward, his body followed and she shook helplessly, dripping down his wrist, eyes twitching. </p><p>    Retracting his hand, Seth smelled the fingers before sucking them into his mouth lasciviously. Then taking Violet by the shoulders, he turned her around, grabbing her chin and tipping her face up to his. “Take off your clothes.” He said firmly.</p><p>    Nodding, Violet stepped out of a heel and he snapped, pointing. “No!” Voice alarmingly loud, she almost toppled over in her unbalanced state. Glaring at her, his tone returned to normal. “The shoes stay on.”</p><p>    “Okay.” Slipping her foot back inside, Violet pulled her dress overhead, casting it aside. When it hit the floor, Seth immediately picked it up, folded it, and set it in an empty chair. Assuming he would do the same thing all over again, Violet figured she would save him the trouble and after unhooking her bra, handed it to him, doing the same when she put her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and worked them down her hips, though Seth took a deep inhale of those before joining them to her other clothing. </p><p>    Approaching her, Seth placed two fingers in the hollow of Violet’s throat and walked her backward to the bed, leaning down until his face almost touched hers. “Lie down.”</p><p>    Sliding back on the mattress, Seth just stared down at her for a moment. “Spread your legs.” Violet assented and Seth let out a deep exhale, running a palm over the crotch of his slacks and nodding. Laying between her thighs, Seth used both hands to spread her lips wide, observing her pink, glistening opening for a couple of minutes before releasing his hands and inching forward with the tip of his tongue to begin circling her clit. </p><p>    After less than a minute, whatever patient plans Seth had were abolished and it was as if a flame were touched to a fuse. His hands clamped down on her hips and Seth dug his sculpted jaw forward, moaning loudly as he lapped and sucked wildly at Violet’s swollen clit.</p><p>    “Oh...<em> oh sweet fuck! </em>” Violet’s thighs glued to the sides of his head and her hands buried themselves in his chestnut hair as high moans tumbled out of her. When Seth’s light pink lips locked around her clit, sucking her into his mouth and whipping his tongue around, Violet began humping his face shamelessly, tearing at his hair.</p><p>    “<em>Oh Seth, Seth! Fuck! </em>” Rocking her body to the side, one of Seth’s sizable hands slapped her ass hard, and realizing her mistake, Violet corrected herself as her thighs began shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>    “<em>Yes, sir! Fuck! You’re going to make me cum so hard, sir! Don’t stop, sir! Yes!</em>” Screaming, Violet thrashed beneath him as the tremors overwhelmed her, eyes rolling. </p><p>    Rising, Violet was hazy, but it seemed Seth left the room for a moment. When he returned his face was pink and she realized he must’ve gone to wash it, which she found mildly amusing. Standing, he undressed himself with exactitude, folding and placing his clothes next to hers. When he removed his boxers, Violet’s eyes went wide. His erection, which was nearly purple with strain, was massive, and as he crawled in bed next to her she found herself transfixed.</p><p>    Seth studied her face. “I want you to suck me now.”</p><p>    “Oh...okay.” Violet nodded, scooting down on the bed. She got her hand around it and was lowering her lips when Seth tapped the top of her head. </p><p>    Flicking her eyes up to him, he tilted his head. “Am I allowed to fuck your face then? I want to be clear.”</p><p>    “Oh.” Violet nodded. “Yeah, sure. Just, if I pinch your thigh, let me up, okay?”</p><p>    Seth gave a curt nod. “Agreed.” </p><p>    Opening her mouth and placing it around the tip of his cock, without warning both of Seth’s large hands forced her head down as his hips thrust forward. “<em> Oh Jesus fucking Christ, yes, your throat, fuck! </em>” Seth uttered quickly, holding Violet down as she gagged. Extending her tongue to better manage, Seth began guiding her and hurriedly slamming into her face, Violet doing her best to maintain suction around his thick cock. </p><p>    Seth kept up an almost constant stream of commentary the entire time. From ‘<em>holy fuck, I love my cock in your pretty mouth’ </em> to ‘<em>don’t you dare stop sucking me, goddamn it, you feel so fucking good.</em>’ Pushing his heels into the mattress, Seth raised his hips completely as he hammered her face. Violet had to adjust and come closer to him on her knees as high whimpers rose from his lips. </p><p>    “<em>Yeah, fuck, I’m gonna cum! You’re gonna make me cum in that hot, wet throat! Yeah! Fuck! Yeah!</em>” Holding her over the root of his cock, Seth’s body fell to the side and Violet went with it as he quivered, warm cum pulsing down her throat as his body bent over her, frantically trying to push himself impossibly deeper.</p><p>    Letting her go, Violet gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes and the drool from her face. Seth lay nearly in the fetal position and Violet joined him at the top of the bed, combing back his hair. Opening his dark blue eyes, he looked strangely vulnerable in that moment and though there was no true reason for it, Violet bent down to kiss his soft pink lips, tongues dancing together before she parted and lay back on the pillow.</p><p>    Seth peered at his smart watch, tapping it a few times. “I’d like to fuck you in precisely 17 minutes if you find that acceptable.”</p><p>    Violet chuckled. “What?”</p><p>    “My refractory period is approximately 20 minutes, with a 5-7 minute variance given the length of time it's been since my previous orgasm.” Seth stated, crossing his arms over his little belly. “So I should be ready to go again when the alarm goes off.”</p><p>    Marveling at him wide eyed, Violet just shook her head. “Alright then, Seth.” He cut his eyes in her direction. “I mean, yes, sir. You can fuck me whenever you want.”</p><p>    A slow, sexy smirk spread across his wide mouth. “Good.”</p><p>    Putting his arm around her, Violet played with his smattering of dark chest hair while they quietly waited, admiring his naked body until the alarm went off and tapping the watch, he promptly turned to grasp her face in both hands, kissing her passionately. </p><p>    Rolling on top of her, Seth ground his growing erection between her thighs and Violet mewled appreciatively, rutting her hips against him. Breaking away from his mouth, she carded her fingers through his hair. “Condom? I brought some if you don’t have any.” She reached to open the bedside drawer.</p><p>    “No, Wait—!” Seth outstretched his hand, but it was too late. Seeing the gun and badge neatly laid out inside, Violet’s eyes went wide and she pushed him off of her, jumping out of the bed.</p><p>    “What the <em> fuck?!</em>” Taking a couple of steps back, she glared at him, dumbfounded. “You’re a fucking <em> cop?!</em>” Violet glanced around the cabin. “What is this, some kind of fucked up sting operation where you arrest me, but you still get to fuck me first?”</p><p>    Cautiously stepping backward off the bed, Seth shook his head. “No, <em> no, </em> okay?” He held up his hands defensively. “Yes. I am a Police Captain, but no. I am <em> not </em> going to arrest you.” Speaking carefully, Seth kept his hands raised. “I don’t work in vice. I would never arrest a sex worker. I do not believe your profession should be considered a crime, alright?” Staring into his deep blue eyes, he seemed genuine, but Violet’s heart still hammered in her chest as she looked back at the drawer.</p><p>    “Now,” Seth swallowed, gesturing to the bed. “Can we please resume our activities? I promise. No trouble.”</p><p>    Hesitating, Violet walked to the drawer, closed it, then nodded, getting back in the bed. Exhaling in relief, Seth retrieved a condom from the opposite bedside stand and joined her, cupping a hand to her face. “Sorry about that. I figured if I told you, you would’ve left right away.”</p><p>    Clenching her teeth, Violet lifted her eyebrows. “You figured right.”</p><p>    Polishing her cheekbone with his thumb, Seth scanned her face. “Are we okay to continue?” </p><p>    “Yeah, yeah…” Violet shook out her hands, nodding. “I’m good.”</p><p>    “Okay.” Fusing their mouths together, Seth set the condom on the mattress and spent a lot of time roaming his hands over Violet’s body. Caressing her breasts, drawing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, kneading her ass, dipping his hand between her thighs. </p><p>    By the time Seth rolled the condom over himself, Violet was slick and needy, groping at him insistently and licking into his mouth. Rubbing the head of his cock over her entrance, Seth looked down at her. “Remember,” The soft pads of his fingers flowed over her throat. “I want you to look at me like you hate me, okay?”</p><p>    “I’ll try.” Seth narrowed his eyes at her. “I’ll do my best, sir.”</p><p>    Nodding, Seth surged his hips forward and Violet gasped at the sweet stretch as his thick cock penetrated her. Swirling into her, Violet planted her heels on the mattress and began undulating her hips up to meet him, doing her best to force her expression into a grimace, to find something loathsome in the handsome face floating above her, but it was proving difficult. </p><p>    Gazing down at her, Seth shook his head. “You’re going to need to do better than that.” Violet tried to summon disgust, to latch onto something deplorable, but Seth stopped thrusting and sighed. “Would you like some assistance?”</p><p>    Blinking up at him, Violet tilted her head. “How do you mean?”</p><p>    “Oh…” Seth’s mouth spread into a wicked smile. “I’m quite adept at getting people to despise me.”</p><p>    Violet rolled her eyes. “I mean, you can try, I find that hard to belie—“</p><p>    Seth’s hand shot up, gripping her chin. “Oh really, you goddamn whore?” Face contorted, he barely looked human anymore. Fiery-eyed, nose flared, lips trembling with rage and his jaw clenched with such force Violet could see every muscle popping. “You think you can tell me who the fuck I am, huh? <em> Huh?!</em>” Screaming and shaking her face, Seth glowered down at her furiously. “You better fucking do as I say you goddamn slut, or I won’t let you cum, do you understand me, <em> do you?!</em>”</p><p>    Narrowing her eyes, Violet responded through gritted teeth. “Yes. Sir.”</p><p>    Sneering, Seth released her face, shoving his arm between them to violently finger her clit as he began pounding into her. </p><p>    “Yeah, you like that? You like the way I fuck you? You like my cock inside you?” Seth growled.</p><p>    Smacking her hips into him frenetically, Violet scowled. “No, I hate it! <em> Fuck you, sir!</em>”</p><p>    Nodding enthusiastically, Seth’s eyebrows shot up and he lifted a knee for traction, hammering into her harder, thumb fiddling her clit faster as he felt Violet start to flutter around his cock. “How about that, huh? Am I gonna make you cum? Are you gonna cum on my fucking cock?”</p><p>    Struggling to maintain composure, Violet was clinging to Seth’s broad shoulders and fighting to keep her eyes angry and open as her body quaked. “<em>Please, sir! Don’t make me cum! I don’t want you to, please! I fucking hate you!</em>”</p><p>    Clapping their flesh together, Seth lowered himself until he was inches from her eyes, voice deep and dangerous as he roared against her lips. “Fucking <em> take it! </em> Take my cock, you whore! I know you <em> love it! </em> Fucking cum for me! <em> Cum for me!</em>”</p><p>    Screaming and carving her nails into his back, Violet’s body seized beneath him, rattling over the mattress as she constricted around Seth’s sensitive cock.</p><p>    “Oh <em> fuck.</em>” He groaned, and planting his head in the crook of her neck, Seth laid his weight on top of her, hips rocketing forward as he whimpered in her ear. “<em>Oh Violet! Yes! Yes! Please! Yes!</em>” Gathering her body close, his thrusts became irregular and he froze above her in silence for a moment, before crashing limp with a shuddering moan. </p><p>    Seeking air and sweating, Violet was surprised when she felt Seth kissing her neck, his hand delicately threading her hair behind her ear. “<em>Thank you.</em>” Seth whispered, voice soft while he remained inside. Violet caught herself nuzzling into his neck, squeezing him and tightening the circle of her legs around his waist, hoping Seth would stay within a little longer.</p><p>    When he eventually did roll off, Violet tossed a leg over him and tucked herself under Seth’s arm. His fingers danced over her hip and after a few minutes of amiable silence, Seth took a deep breath. “So…” Peering down at her, Seth pinched her ass. “Now that I came, you’re under arrest.” </p><p>    For half a moment Violet’s mouth dropped open, then Seth broke out in a peal of uncharacteristic giggles that caused his already slightly smaller left eye to shrink to a sliver, his top teeth extending well past the bottom ones, rocking back and forth in the bed, slapping his knee.</p><p>    “Oh you think you’re <em> so funny.</em>” Violet playfully smacked his chest. </p><p>    Wiping his eyes, Seth nodded. “I do.”</p><p>    “Well, you’re not.” Chuckling, she shook her head. “But you’re right about one thing.”</p><p>    “What’s that?” Seth smirked.</p><p>    Violet cupped Seth’s sharp jaw. “You’re very good at getting people to hate you.” Leaning in to kiss him, they smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>